


Anniversary Mess.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Connor takes Hank out to eat for their anniversary, but spoiling Hank to his favourite food always means more than just a kind gesture for Connor. He intends to have his fun. Maybe it's just their thing, but it works!





	Anniversary Mess.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift and thank you to @bunsafeforwork 💕Accidentally wrote a little more than intended but was enjoying myself - it was really fun and I appreciate the support 💕 I hope you enjoy!

Hank thought since it was their anniversary he'd dress up nice, and his grey piece with a waistcoat to match just looked so good on him, his ego felt inflated just by looking at his own reflection. Connor's eyes light up like the beams of a lighthouse. When he sets his sights on Hank, it almost feels invasive, intruding to be looked at with so much lust.

"Order anything you want, dinner's on me, my love."

It wasn't just a kind offer - a gesture of his love and gratitude for everything he's done to help Connor - it came attached with ulterior motives of seduction all in the name of satisfying his own needs. Connor knew if he took Hank to his favourite restaurant he would over indulge himself way beyond his capacity. Connor didn't need his A.I to predict it, he knew instinctively. Hank was a _slave_ to his gluttony.

Hank ordered the double decker Texas BBQ burger with bacon and curly fries, deep fried onion rings, calamari and king prawns starter, a side plate of chicken wings, and a double chocolate fudge cake with ice cream and strawberries. Once upon a time Connor would think the order was too much for one man, but he'd learnt how deep Hank's belly went apparently, and knew he could push him for more if he played dumb.

"Would you like a beer with your order, Hank? I can drive us home." He made sure to look down at his menu when he said it, as if the comment was throw away.

"I'll pass I think, though I might go for the milkshake. Is that childish? They're gonna laugh if I-"

"Hank, please, don't concern yourself with others opinions. If you would like one, get one."

So he did, and he loved it.

Connor had asked to be sat at a booth specifically so he could tease Hank in their own little private corner, and that's where they're at now. Connor sitting beside Hank as his boyfriend shoves his face full with the delectable foods he adores. Connor's hand drops to Hank's lap and curls into his thigh, grabbing the soft flesh tenderly, gaining Hank's attention finally. Hank swallows, which Connor purrs in response, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" Connor asks while picking up one of the onion rings, holding it just out of reach from Hank's mouth. Hank cocks his brow quizzically, but suddenly like a light bulb going off the moment dawn's on him and he laughs.

"You're a horny little shit, ain't ya?" He grins, putting his arm over the back of their seat and plays with the tufts of Connor's hair at his neck. "Guessing tonight you'll be having your fun?"

Connor snickers. He places the onion ring between Hank's lips and slips a hand to pat his belly, pleased to watch Hank chew the fried food slowly. "We'll both have fun, don't worry."

Hank's laugh comes out dry, a tinge of darkness to it, and suddenly the air between them feels thick with tension. Hank becomes all too aware of how tight his pants are digging into his gut, how the buttons on his shirt strain unbearably at the highest point of width of his belly, and Connor _loves_ it. Connor is wildly attracted to Hank's plump form, he appreciates the kind of belly that has presence when it comes into a room.

Connor hand feeds Hank his food, letting his fingers even linger so Hank can suck them dry, wriggle his tongue in the gaps of his hand. Connor's sensors near to explode how good it feels to be smothered by Hank's tongue. He makes a point to massage Hank's bloating belly with every bite, and as Hank starts to huff and puff uncomfortably, he pushes his hand down the front of Hank's pants and grabs a handful of his stomach from underneath. Hank swallows hard, biting his lip and shifts uncomfortably.

Hank's dick is _throbbing_ against his thigh the entirety of the meal, desperate to be touched. Where Connor needlessly kneads at Hank's hardening gut, Hank wishes he could shove his hand down south more and relieve the strain he feels pulling his nerves apart. Just watching Connor enjoy himself, looking so delicious too with his neat gelled hair and suspenders and wide eyed illusion of innocence, Hank desperately wants nothing more than to throw Connor against the wall and fuck him mercilessly. Let his gut slam against the small of Connor's back, the pouch rest on the curve of his ass like a present…

Connor has to practically carry Hank out the restaurant when they pay the bill. Hank's slumped up against him, a hand supporting the weight of his belly like he's heavily pregnant, while shamelessly whispering dirty things into his ear, laughing, appearing drunk despite not having had a touch of alcohol. Connor laughs, Hank's food haze always amuses him so. Their meal had involved copious amounts of heavy petting, Hank's riled up just a few notches higher than his will to succumb to a food coma.

It's welcomed definitely. Connor drives them home with one hand groping the plush of Hank's belly the whole time, and when they finally pull in to his driveway, Hank's struggling to keep his eyes open. It's sweet, the submissive, sedated vision of Hank mewling for affection, biting his lip and looking at Connor under his eyelashes.

They stumble through the living room in a slow but heated embrace, not allowing more than a second to be connected as they shimmy their way to the bedroom. Sumo wags as they come through but seemingly has learnt to stay in bed when they burst through kissing, knowing he won't get any affection until they're done. Through tangled feet and overly enthusiastic hands, they fumble their way to the bedroom and Connor throws Hank to the bed in one fluid push, jumping on him immediately to reattach his mouth to his. Hank laughs, a full belly laugh that shakes him.

"Babe, babe--" Hank pushes Connor off for a moment and rolls him to his side. He breathes out heavily and pats his bloated belly. A loud grumble echoes through, making Connor's eyes bulge. "You were resting on my gut, was uncomfortable."

"I apologise." He sits up on his elbow and gently begins playing with the buttons of his dress shirt. The strain to burst, crease against the polyester white, and Connor can make out the defined shape of Hank's spherical stomach. He runs his index finger up and down his torso before eventually hooking his finger in the elastic of his boxers. The button to Hank's pants had long been undone, giving him some room to actually breath. Connor liked watching him in his blissful state. He tugs the underwear playfully and grins when he meets Hank's eyes.

Hank chuckles. "Make yourself useful, Con, and put your lips to good fucking use."

He says it half jokingly but Connor is already way ahead of him with the train of thought. He moves to kneel on the floor and pulls Hank to sit at the edge of the bed. He huffs, his belly sloshing as he shuffles, and with a loud groan he slowly sits up and pulls his boxers and pants down. They pool at his feet. He looks pleased with himself watching Connor stare with starved eyes at the thick cock standing tall to attention.

"Babe, I know I made the joke, but you don't gotta _actually_ do it if you--" his gentlemanly retraction is cut short by Connor's puckered lips finding his prick and sucking lightly. Hank stutters, embarrassingly goes cross eyed as he involuntarily bucks up and hits the roof of Connor's mouth. "Ah _fuck--_ shit, Connor, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean--"

"Hank it's okay, I want you to use me."

Hank's stunned into silence. Connor looking up at him with his big wholesome eyes, too innocent to be saying such things. He figures he died at some point during dinner and this is heaven.

"You...you want me to-"

"I'm not sure there's really a non crude way to say it so I suppose it's best to just put it how I believe you'd be most familiar with it." He stands for a second, leaning on Hank's knees and grins mischievously as he moves closer to close the gap between their lips. "I want you to fuck my face."

"Oh Jesus," Hank grabs Connor's shirt and pulls him in fully, smashing their lips together and kissing him feverishly. He moans loud as his cock twitches, and Connor laughs against his lips. He doesn't let Hank kiss him for too long, he's dead set on following through with his plan, and when he pulls away he leaves Hank wanting more. Connor runs his hands down Hank's shirt lightly and in a quick fluid movement, like lightning, he takes the edge of where the shirt joins and rips it apart. Buttons fly off sporadically and Hank's food belly floods forward onto his lap, his cock pressing against his happy trail. His cheeks burn red, while Connor stares down his body with a red hot lust.

"Your body," Connor moves down to kiss his flushed skin, humming in delight when a loud chorus of whines emit from Hank's belly. "You are glorious, in every way. I love you," he takes Hank's cock and drags it lightly, peppering Hank's stomach in an array of kisses before finally taking his cock back in his mouth. Hank lets out a heavy breath that's been tightening in his throat.

"Mmm I love you too, baby," he runs his fingers through Connor's hair and grips. "Your mouth is so fucking _good…_ " and with that, he bucks his hips up with such velocity, nearly singing when Connor responds in kind with vacuum, his cheeks hollowing. Hank's lower body aches to strain as he thrusts furiously, but the euphoria carries him through his climax. Heat builds up in his heavy belly.

Connor digs his nails in Hank's thighs and opens as wide as his jaw can unhinge; the flat, wide stripe of Connor's tongue along the underside of his cock makes Hank's eyes roll back. His fingers tighten in Connor's hair while the other bunches the bed sheets in a fist. Hank wishes he could hold on forever in the perfect, wet heat of Connor's mouth, and with the advantage of having an android boyfriend, he probably can get sucked off until his heart gives out.

Every thrust forces Hank's gut to press against Connor's forehead. It's hard, there's barely any give in his fat. Connor can still hear the loud gurgles emitting from within too. He slips his hand down into his pants and begins rubbing his sensors. His smooth plates give him next level pleasure, bolts of electricity firing through his wires and tying him up in knots. Rubbing his fingers between his legs makes Connor moan around Hank's cock, and the vibration has Hank spiralling. He nearly tears Connor's hair out his head as he pulls, hitting the back of his throat forcefully.

"F-fuck, Con, baby, I'm close--" Hank burps into his fist and groans, rubbing his belly as he thrusts harder into Connor's mouth. His grunts come out more breathy and desperate, and before he can even catch his breath, his body tenses up and he cums down Connor's throat. He drops with a hard thud on the mattress and rubs his belly to settle it; seemingly the heat of his orgasm welling up has churned his insides something fierce.

He lets out another burp and lazily looks down at Connor. The Android's eyes are hooded and his tongue lolled clumsily at the corner of his mouth as he cleans up the cum that escaped down his chin. Hank could almost muster up another hard on if it wasn't for the hefty meal that's knocked him out. He smiles lazily.

"Thanks... _shit_ , you worn me out," he holds out for Connor and pulls him up to sit on his lap, but Connor has his own ideas. Hank goes a little glassy eyed, hands instinctively going to Connor's hips and moans uncomfortably when Connor climbs aboard his bloated belly. " _Ooooffh_ , baby, careful there…"

Hank is almost so blissed out he missed the fact Connor is stripped off bare. Between his thighs to his navel his skin is retracted, revealing the slick matte white of his real body. Hank stutters on a laugh as he realises.

"Can I ride your stomach, Hank?" Connor asks, a little breathless. Hank can almost feel the soft vibration of Connor's sensors gearing up in his plate.

"You wanna get yourself off after stuffing me full?" Hank arches his hips to lift Connor. He gently pulls on Connor's hips to make him rock and watches at he naturally gets in rhythm, working himself on Hank's fat gut. "Go for it, baby, have some fun…"

Connor doesn't need to be told twice. He grinds down on Hank's belly full force, straightening out his body as long as possible, and throws his head back as he moans. It's like fireworks are going off through all his wires, lighting everything and tearing him apart. His plate is silky, not wet like some of his other plates can get, and when one of Hank's hands fall to rub the inside of Connor's thigh, he feels his motors speed up. He squeezes his thighs to squish Hank's bulbous flesh. How he feels beneath him, so hard and sturdy, holding Connor up confidently.

He drops forward and both hands fall to Hank's chest, groping the sagging of his pecs. His face is all O's, wide and shocked, beyond the realm of pleasure he's entered something new. Hank is wrecked beyond words. Everything he ate is bubbly and flipping in his insides, it's like the soft vibration of Connor's plate is massaging his thunderous digestion. He purrs in contentment, runs his hands down and over Connor's legs, sporting him on.

"Look at you," Hank bites his lip and growls as his eyes scan Connor's figure. He lifts his hands to grip his waist, pulling him like he's a play thing. Connor's eyes go to the middle for a second before returning to normal and he pants heavily. Hank sucks his bottom lip to a kiss. "You're fucking beautiful, Con, all hot and bothered for me. You like a guy with a belly, huh?"

Connor sinfully moans, nodding frantically. "Ye-Yes, Hank. I love your body."

"You could barely wait till we were home, you just had to see your handy work," Hank yawns and chuckles darkly. "You're just so good at taking care of me. And I'll always take care of you," he slips his hand between Connor's legs and rubs at the smooth surface of his plate, feeling the heated vibrations come through in tsunami waves. Connor gasps, moaning so loud Hank worries the neighbours may hear; they both even pause for a second when poor old Sumo barks out in worry, Hank calling out to settle him.

"Hank, my biocomponents are flashing critical, it's inevitable that i-"

"Cum for me, baby, I got you." Hank grins wickedly and he presses his fingers a little further between his belly and Connor's groin. Connor rocks himself silly a few more times on the mold of Hank's belly then suddenly cums, shaking as it seizes through his body. The force so powerful he drops atop of Hank and near to drifts into statis instantly.

Hank lays there for a minute until he can't handle Connor weight pressing on his belly. He shifts him to his side and rubs at his gut. Soft, pained whines call through in various choruses. He groans under his breath and closes his eyes as sleep begins to take over, but he's interrupted by Connor rolling over and rubbing circles into his taunt skin, smiling down at what he deemed his creation. Hank laughs.

"Happy anniversary, Connor," Hank puts hit arm around Connor and kisses him on the forehead, settle where he lay to drift asleep. "You weird, freaky, sex-droid."

Connor leans over to kiss Hank's chest. His fingers play with the jiggle of Hank's belly. "I love you dearly, Hank Anderson, every single part of you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support me, go to me twitter @hanksdaddykink and see my pinned tweet!
> 
> I always love writing about a greedy, horny Hank 👌


End file.
